Rys
The Okui's Maid Cafè was a very famous and loved restaurant. The puppets who worked there were very appreciated by everyone, always smiling and friendly. There was one puppet who smiled more than all the others. But it, that puppet, had no reason to smile. Rys Meyer was a young high school student. She wasn't very good at school, because she was too lazy to study and she just wanted to draw or write short stories. She was very thin, in fact, she was anorexic. At school she always get bullied and mocked by her female classmates, that often said how much she was fat and inadequate, also the boys tended to deride and, if it happened, came even to beat her. Rys never knew why they was doing that. Probably was because one time she brought school a knife and, when one of her classmates tryed to attack her, she tryed to stab him but then she fainted, because she used too much energy. And maybe, just maybe, her classmated started to see her a weak person that even if tryes to fight back, she'll always fail her attempt. But she just wanted to be accepted, when she tryed to do something to make her classmates like her once again, that always worsed the situation. But Rys was headstrong and she keeped to try. She only had one friend, Meryl Raise, Rys spent most of her time with her. Meryl was always trying to protect her but sometimes poured upon Rys her own pain, which worsened her already precarious condition. And the faint thread that was the life of Rys, one day, broke. The young girl was found hanged, hanging on the roof of her room by her favorite scarf. Her father, a builder of animatronics, drew a puppet in honor of his daughter, who loved a lot.-I'll revive you, my little dolly ... I'll revive you...I swear...- The man repeated these words while planning his new creation. He wanted that his beloved child could be happy and at peace with herself and her body. The funeral was held a few days later, at that presented only the closest relatives. at the end of the ceremony, the parents returned home. The man locked himself in his laboratory promptly -i would never let those bad guys put you there, all alone. He pulled back the sheet covering his table, showing what was hiding. Bones and vertebrae were scattered on the table, perfectly clean. The man stroked and kissed some -You're so beautiful ... my little Rys-. He began using the pelvic bones to make the base of the puppet, then covered them with the metal and circuits. Unfortunately the phalanges were too small to be put in the building, so he decided to triture them and combining the powder in water, he painted the mask and then refine it with black. He gave her a big smile and refined the rest of the body with yellow, purple and a lot of black, because those was the favorite colors of Rys -Now ... you will be happy!- The man was so pleased that he decided to sell the puppet to a known Maid cafe with animatronics. And so he did. He will never know the damage he caused. Category:Death Category:Mental Illness